l'orage de cette nuit là
by albelfittir and altroen
Summary: quand Akira découvre la phobie secrète d'un petit requin, ça pourrait faciliter sa vie chez les frères Wanijima. fic centrer sur Akira/Agito, yaoi
1. l'orage approche

serie: air gear

blabla legal: les persos sont pas à moi (j'adorerais pourtant) et je ne m'en sert à des fins commerciale mais bien dans le but de divertire.

j'ai mis cette fic en rating t pour le language pas forcement catholique d'Agito, mais la suite risque de ce corsé donc le rating risque d'être changé.

sur ce, amusez-vous!

* * *

**Orage**

**« si Akito est un amour, Agito est une vrai garce » telle furent les premières pensées d'Akira ce matin là.**

**Réveillé cette fois encore par l'aimable requin, d'une façon toute personnel, comprenez par là qu'Agito à tenté d'étrangler le jeune homme pendant qu'il était inconscient « seulement pour voir si tu dormait vraiment » du moins avait-il prétendu lorsque, les yeux tout pleins de sommeille, Akira lui avait demandé ce qui lui était encore passé par la tête.**

**Lorsqu'il descendit à l'étage inferieure, il régnait déjà une ambiance électrique dans le camion qui servait de maison aux trois (et demi) membres du G-men. Agito avait déjà réussit à énerver son frère, un véritable tour de force puisqu'il n'était avec ce dernier que depuis quelques minutes. Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtain ne put entendre que la fin de la dispute lorsqu'il prit place à table:**

**- refait un coup comme ça et je te descend, comprit! Menaça Kaito**

** Le requin acquiesça en grognant et vint s'assoir à table lui aussi. Le petit déjeuner était déjà servit, l'adorable Akito avait dût se lever tôt aujourd'hui encore pour tout préparer. Un jour le crocodile avait décidé que tout le monde métrait la main à la patte et que chacun devrait à tout de rôle se lever tôt; mais en vérité depuis ce jour rien n'avait changé et c'était bien souvent le jeune Wanijima qui se chargeait de la corvée, étant donné que Kaito peinait à se lever et que Akira avait besoin d'être secoué pour s'arracher des couvertures, souvent malheureusement par le monstre. Agito lui, refusait tout simplement de le faire, et ce malgré les fréquentes disputes que cela occasionnait avec son frère ainé.**

**Le futur chef des Behemoth choisit de ne pas demander les raisons de la querelle au vue de l'humeur exécrable de son chef, qui soit dit en passant semblait trempé de la tête aux pieds.**

**Le repas se passa donc en silence, avant que Kaito toujours les nerfs à fleur de peau, ne reprenne le volant en direction du commissariat où il choisirait les directives de la journée. Une matinée somme toute classique. **

**La journée passa vite tant la charge de travail était considérable, à l'heure du repas du soir , le G-men avait combattu et arrêté pas moins de dix riders, allant du jeune qui ennui le voisinage aux trafiquant peu scrupuleux. Ce qui semblait aberrant pour beaucoup était malheureusement le quotidien pour cette unité d'élite.**

**Kaito ayant encore une montagne de rapports à rédigé, Akira et Akito durent regagnèrent seuls le camion.**

**- Kaito-nii aurait bien besoin d'une secrétaire, dit Akito en regardant l'aiguille de l'horloge tourné inexorablement.**

**-ouais, une jolie secrétaire, lui répondit le châtain tandis qu'il mettait de l'eau à bouillir pour les cup ramens **

**-ouais, je suis sur que cet enfoiré adorerais! Assena une voix dans le dos d'Akira, ce dernier n'eut pas besoin de se retourné pour savoir qu'il n'avait plus affaire à Akito.**

**Le jeune homme déposa les cups sur la table et tandis une paire de baguettes à son compagnon, pour constater que celui-ci affichait une moue boudeuse.**

**-je sais, ça te convient pas, mais je sais pas cuisiner et Akito s'est déjà occupé du p'tit déjeuner et des sandwiches de midi. Faudra t'en contenter, tu mangera mieux demain.**

**-pff pas cuisiner, quel euphémisme! Même moi je ferais mieux! Se plaint le requin. Piquer au vif Akira répondit à la provocation « très bien, alors demain TU cuisine! » pour toute réponse il n'obtint qu'un « fuck » sans grande conviction. Un coup de tonnerre à l'extérieur coupa net la discussion, une seconde plus tard le tambourinement de la pluie sur le toit laissait présager une nuit particulièrement humide.**

**-ton frère va être trempé…**

**Le requin sourit largement avant de répondre « ce sera que le deuxième aujourd'hui » voyant là l'occasion d'en savoir plus, le châtain posa la question qui le torturait depuis le matin.**

**-il s'est passé quoi avec Kaito ce matin avant que je descende?**

**L'autre répondit simplement « bah, pas grand-chose. Akito l'avait réveillé juste avant que je monte m'occuper de toi » il ignora volontairement le grognement de son ami et poursuivit « quand je suis redescendus, cet enfoiré s'était rendormit »**

**Aberrante réponse que fut la sienne, qui serait assez fou pour jeter un seau d'eau froide à Kaito pour le réveiller? « quelqu'un d'aussi dérangé que lui » soupira Akira, le reste du repas se passa sans autres anicroches. Il devait bien être onze heures passé lorsque le téléphone sonna.**

**Akito qui somnolait devant la télé en attendant son frère bondit littéralement sur le combiné.**

**-je vais en avoir encore pour un moment, disait la voix lointaine de Kaito, tout le monde s'est sauvé quand il à commencer à pleuvoir, du coup j'ai personne à qui refiler la paperasse. Je vais renter très tard, m'attend pas, file te coucher!**

**Le jeune garçon acquiesça puis raccrocha tristement.**

**-nii dit qu'il rentrera trop tard et qu'on ne doit pas l'attendre. Dit il à personne en particulier.**

**Akira épuisé par une journée de course poursuite et de combats tombait déjà d'épuisement, il aida son cadet à préparer le lit que ce dernier partageait avec son frère, avant de filer lui-même dans son propre lit à l'étage; quelques instants plus tard le jeune homme somnolait déjà, bercé par le doux ronronnement de la pluie.**

**Les rêves bientôt l'emportaient avec eux dans un monde haut en couleurs, ou les réverbères ôtent leurs chapeaux pour vous saluer, ou les crocodiles portent des tutus vaporeux rose, et ou les nuages se posent lourdement sur vous pour vous couper la respiration… Akira battit lentement les paupières, « rêves stupides » marmonnât-il; le souffle ne lui revenait toujours pas, il laissa ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre, pour retrouver un monde ou les crocos ne dance pas mais vous accable de travail et ou les nuages denses sont en réalité un cruel petit monstre à la pupille reptilienne.**

**-qu'Est-ce que tu fout là?! **

**-Akito à finit par s'endormir, je me fait chier. Répondit le jeune garçon confortablement assit en tailleur sur le torse d'Akira**

**-ôte toi de là, tu m'étouffe! **

**Le requin ne bougea pas d'un pouce, le jeune homme à la crinière d'ambre le jeta sans ménagement de son lit et l'autre atterrit par terre; il se releva sans un mot et sauta sur le lit, au grand damne de son meilleur ami.**

**- putain, Agito il est tard et on bosse demain, va te coucher!**

**-j'ai pas sommeil, répondit ledit Agito, un sourire un peu fou planant sur les lèvres.**

**Akira furieux attrapa sa montre, cette dernière affichait une heure et demi du matin.**

**- t'est pas bien de me réveiller à… une lumière vive éclaira la scène suivit immédiatement par un coup de tonnerre qui les fit sursauter.**

**-waouh, il devait être drôlement poche celui-là. Le jeune homme entrouvrit la trappe installé dans le plafond pour regarder à l'extérieur, la pluie tombait dru et un éclaire lézarda le ciel suivit par un nouveau coup de tonnerre, Agito sursauta. **

**Akira referma la trappe pour empêcher l'eau d'entrer. Un simple coup d'œil lui suffit pour constater que son cadet était inquiet, il accrocha un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres et s'exclama « non, le roi des crocs a la trouille d'un tout petit orage de rien du tout? » il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et prit le poing d'Agito en pleine figure.**

**- aie! T'est dingue, je saigne du nez maintenant! Bravo! **

**-QUI A PEUR, TÊTE DE CON!! Si le roi des crocs avait voulut se montrer menaçant il avait lamentablement échoué, sa voix qu'il avait voulu pleine d'assurance avait résonné sourde d'une inquiétude mal dissimulé. Furieux et quelque peu honteux, le petit requin quitta le lit de son ami sans un mot et regagna le sien.**

**Abasourdit, Akira mit un certain temps à réaliser qu'il était seul, il épongea le sang sur son visage et quitta la chaleur des couvertures pour descendre à l'étage inférieur.**

**Akito avait allumer la télé, jetant des coups d'œil inquiets à la fenêtre; le châtain hésita avant d'entamer la conversation.**

**-hum… ça va? Rien de mieux ne lui était venu à l'esprit. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleu se tourna dans sa direction, lui offrit un sourire timide et hocha de la tête.**

**-écoute pour tout à l'heure…**

**-c'est rien. Le coupa Akito. Je suis désolé, Agito est parfois un peu… je l'adore, c'est pas que je l'aime pas ou quelque choses comme ça. S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Mais il est un peu stressé quand il y a de l'orage et il devient invivable, encore que je m'accommode très bien de son caractère. Sourit-il **

**-stressé par l'orage?…**

**-heu, j'imagine que nii en est un peu responsable. Voyant le visage interrogateur d'Akira, il ajouta « quand on était gamin, Agito avait déjà cette manie de mettre Kaito-nii en pétard, un jour il en a eu trop marre et il a calmé Agito en se servant d'un stun- gun… je crois que c'est depuis ce jour qu'il n'aime plus les éclaires.**

**-mais quel barbare ton frère!**

**-non, pas plus qu'un autre…**

**-…**

**-…**

**Ne voulant pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs, Akira choisit de changer de sujets**

**-et toi, pourquoi t'est toujours debout? Demanda-t-il au plus jeune, qui fit la moue avant de répondre.**

**-je n'arrive pas à dormir seul, nii n'est pas encore là, et Agito est trop stresser… **

**Désirant se racheter, le futur chef des Behemoth proposa à Akito de remplacer son frère et de le laisser dormir dans son lit, il obtint en guise de réponse un sourire reconnaissant.**

**Ils montèrent tous les deux à l'étage, se blottirent l'un contre l'autre dans ce lit désormais glacé par l'absence prolongé de son propriétaire. Akito retira son cache œil avant de s'enfouir dans les couvertures, quelques instants plus tard la fatigue les assommaient; Akira ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir presque aussitôt, un éclaire fulgurant avait illuminé la petite pièce aménagé à l'étage du camion; il se prépara à entendre le tonnerre retentissant, qui ne manqua pas à son devoir. Son compagnons sursauta et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, dans cette obscurité et sans son bandeau médical, impossible de savoir qui possédait le corps. Qu'importe, Akira prit le jeune homme garçon dans ses bras pour le rassurer, ce dernier quel qu'il soit agrippa le maillot de son ainé et se blottit tout contre son torse.**

**Un autre éclaire, un autre sursaut, Akira glissa une de ses mains derrière la tête du garçon qui partageait son lit et l'attira un peu plus contre lui, recevant en remercîment un soupir de gratitude tout contre son cou. Tout deux s'endormirent serré l'un contre l'autre. **

**

* * *

**

et voilà ma première fic, centrer sur Akira (en fait ce premier chapitre a été écrit par Altroen, moi je sais pas faire faire d'intro, ou chapitre d'ouverture comme aime l'appeler Altroen) voila ce sera une fic orienté yaoi donc passé votre chemin si vous ête contre, sinon laissé une review ;p


	2. l'orage est là

et voilà j'ai enfin fini le chapitre2, désolé pour l'attente, j'espère que ça vous plaira!

**disclaimer: **comme d'hab pas à moi (vous penser bien que sinon...héhé)

**à MaryIshtar: **nan j'ai pas l'intention d'abandoné cette fic, et pas besoin de se mettre à genoux on est tous égaux dans la folie air gear! (moi aussi j'ai peur des bestioles ;p) (j'ai répondu à ta review mais je suis pas sur que tu ai reçu ma reponse, j'ai vraiment du mal à maneuvrer içi, l'interface de est tout en anglais et moi je suis une bille en anglais T.T)**  
**

**à Blacka-san: **ouais je continue! et oui Kaito est un barbare!en fait il est carement dérangé le pauvre homme! (me souvient d'une phrase de mon mentor Altroen "c'est l'image d'un homme qui est coincé entre la folie et la lucidité" j'ai trouvé cette phrase jolie et elle le décrit bien pour ce qui est de prendre Agito dans ses bras, je pense que tout le monde aimerais bien être à la place d'Akira!

sur ce, bonne lecture!

**

* * *

  
**

**Ce matin-ci, Akira se réveilla par lui-même, laissant la buée qui encombre l'esprit au réveil s'estomper d'elle-même. Il ouvrit les yeux paresseusement, et se retrouva face à une prunelle jaune le fixant avec insistance, le jeune homme se redressa en sursaut.**

**- Agito?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fout là?**

**Le requin arqua le sourcil, puis sans un mot replaça le bandeau médical sur son œil, s'effaçant au profit de son aimable double. Le jeune garçon s'éveilla doucement, posant son regard sur les quelques objets personnel que possédait « la bête » des patins, un téléphone mobile, une console de jeux portable et les quelques vêtements qu'il avait apporté avec lui en emménageant avec les frères Wanijima; « rien pour se rappeler de quelconques souvenirs » songea tristement Akito, l'ainé qui avait suivit son regard lui sourit.**

**-ça a l'air d'aller ce matin…**

**-hum, l'orage s'est calmé, enfin j'espère…**

**Akira se leva, agrippa la trappe et la souleva, il la referma après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil au temps qu'il faisait.**

**-le ciel est encore très gris et l'air est humide.**

**Le cadet baissa les yeux et afficha une moue affligée, ne sachant plus quoi dire, le futur chef des Behemoth prit sa montre et constata avec effarement qu'ils avaient depuis longtemps raté l'heure du réveil.**

**Les deux jeunes garçons dévalèrent en trombe l'échelle qui menait à l'étage inférieur. Le rez-de-chaussée était plongé dans la pénombre, Kaito dormait à point fermé allongé sur son lit, il n'avait même pas prit la peine de se changé. Une pile de papiers d'aspect officiel trainait sur la table.**

**Akito entreprit de le réveiller tandis qu'Akira choisit de ranger un tant soit peu la pièce. Kaito s'éveilla avec mauvaise humeur, comme chaque jours. Il exigea de son frère que le petit déjeuner soit prêt en vingt minutes, la bête songea qu'un déjeuner serait plus de mise au vue de l'heure avancé, mais s'abstint de faire un quelconque commentaire et disposa la vaisselle sur la table. Kaito somnolant et Agito absent, le repas se passa dans un calme serein.**

**L'ainé de la fratrie, prit le volant pour se rendre, comme chaque jours, au commissariat; il quitta le véhicule en chargeant ses cadets de finir les rapports qu'il n'avait pas put finir lui-même la veille.**

**La pluie se mit à tombée à nouveau, Akito jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à la fenêtre avant d'attraper une pile de papiers qu'il griffonna de son écriture soigné, son compagnon de travail mit plus de temps à se décider à entamer la besogne qui l'attendait, cherchant des distractions; son regard se posa sur le jeune garçon assit face à lui, il sourit tendrement en voyant le visage concentré de ce dernier. Dans un soupir il attrapa une feuille qu'il regarda d'un œil ennuyé, Akira sursauta en entendant le téléphone sonner, parfaite excuse pour échapper à la corvée, il sauta hors de son siège pour répondre; le jeune homme écouta d'une oreille distraite le monologue de Kaito, il revint s'assoir quelques minutes plus tard.**

**-Kaito est occupé, il dit qu'il rentrera tard ce soir encore**

**-à mon avis il tire au flan…**

**Akira leva les yeux surprit, non pas par l'intervention d'Agito, depuis longtemps déjà il s'était habitué aux changements subites de personnalités; mais par son timbre de voix quelque peu éteint. D'un coup d'œil expert il constata une certaine pâleur.**

**D'un geste impatient, le requin repoussa les papiers qu'il avait sous le nez, il leva la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux d'ambre de son ami**

**-si l'autre pimbêche ne rentre pas ce soir, c'est pas pressé…**

**-tu ne devrait pas parler de ton frère comme ça…, ne trouvant rien pour glorifier l'image du crocodile le jeune homme châtain se contenta d'ajouter que de tels mots peinait Akito.**

**Agito renifla de façon méprisante mais n'insista pas, il lança des coups d'œil tout autours de lui avant de reporter son attention sur la bête**

**-on fais une course d'araignées alors?**

**-une quoi?!**

**Le jeune garçon ricana gentiment de l'air incrédule de son ainé.**

**-une course d'araignées, on attrape deux araignées, on leurs fait suivre un parcours; et tu gagne si ta bestiole arrive la première. Je jouais à ça avec Kaito quand j'était gosse.**

**Akira s'abstint de lui faire remarquer qu'il était toujours « un gosse »**

**-et qui gagnait?**

**-ça dépend de l'araignée, certaines sont plus peureuses que d'autres et se figes. Son regard se fit lointain. Kaito écrasait toujours la perdante avec le canon de son flingue… Akito en pleurait à chaque fois, c'est un peu pour ça qu'on a arrête d'y jouer.**

**-on les épargneras toutes les deux, murmura le béhémoth, d'un accord commun les deux garçons quittèrent le camion pour trouver des araignées, mais en dépits du temps et de l'énergie qu'ils mirent à fouiller chaque coins d'herbes qu'ils apercevaient, ils ne parvinrent pas à trouver le moindre arachnide. Ils regagnèrent leurs « maison » déçus et trempés jusqu'à l'os. Ils passèrent la fin de l'après-midi à regarde des émissions de télé idiotes en se chamaillant gentiment. Le requin finit par se lever de son siège en s'étirant, il se mit à préparer le repas sous le regard effaré d'Akira.**

**-c'est la première fois que je te vois cuisiner depuis qu'on vit ensemble, enfin je veux dire chez toi…**

**Il était de notoriété qu'Udô Akira collectionnait les lapsus, et Agito ne manquait jamais une occasion de se moquer de lui, cette fois pourtant il se contenta d'un regard en coin avant de s'occuper de l'eau qu'il venait de mettre à bouillir. La bête quelque peu gêné s'intéressa au livre de cuisine que le petit monstre avait sortit, Agito avait choisit un plat certes délicieux mais pas forcement évident à faire pour les non initiés le « Yakiniku » un plat compliqué pour quelqu'un qui ne cuisine jamais. Finalement ce fut bien évidement Akito qui aida son double, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Akira qui put enfin se permettre de faire remarquer à son ami qu'il n'était pas meilleur chef que lui.**

**Le repas fut délicieux et se passa dans une ambiance chaleureuse et calme, les deux garçons débarrassèrent la table, prirent la peine de préparer l'assiette de Kaito qu'il mirent dans le réfrigérateur; ensuite vint le moment de la douche. Akira attendait patiemment son tour en regardant la télé, un éclaire puissant fit vacillé le courant dans le camion, il entendit une exclamation de surprise venant de la salle de bain.**

**-ca va?**

**-oui, j'ai juste glissé.**

**« glissé? Il est bien le seul à pourvoir « glisser » dans une pièce si petite, n'importe qui d'autre se serait simplement cogné contre une des parois, la salle de bain est grande comme un placard… » la bête en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'un autre éclaire se fit entendre.**

**Akira sortit de la douche pour retrouver le camion plongé dans l'obscurité la plus complète.**

**-Akito?**

**-loupé! répondit une voix tout près du jeune homme.**

**-Agito? Demanda-t-il en tendant la main dans la direction de la voix, ses doigts effleurèrent les cheveux du requin.**

**-non, le père noël! T'a demander que les plombs saute comme cadeaux?**

**-très drôle… trouve moi une lampe, je vais voire ce que je peux faire, à peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il reçut une lampe torche sur la tête; grognant pour lui-même Akira alla vérifier l'état des fusibles, pour constater qu'effectivement l'un d'entre eux avait grillé, il demanda à son camarade ou son frère mettait les fusibles de rechange, l'autre haussa les épaules. Ils cherchèrent partout ou leurs lampes le leurs permettaient, trouvèrent des choses surprenantes dans les tiroirs et placards; entre autre: un des revolvers préféré de Kaito, des centaines de munitions anti-émeute disséminé un peu partout, de vielles photos (qu'Agito s'empressa de caché) et pleins d'autre choses mais pas de fusibles. Les deux garçons finirent par abandonnés, seul le crocodile saurait les retrouver. A la lumière de leurs torche ils lui écrire un mot qu'ils placèrent sur son volant, sachant qu'à cet endroit, il ne pourrait pas le raté.**

**Privés d'électricité les deux garçons s'assirent autours de la table et tentèrent de discuter avec pour seul lumière leurs lampe.**

**-le régalia de Nué doit être bien pratique dans ce genre de situations, marmonna le béhémoth**

**-je doute qu'il te le confie pour faire fonctionner la télé, ricana l'autre**

**-pas la télé, mais au moins le chauffage.**

**Agito ne pouvait qu'acquiescé, l'humidité de l'air rendait le froid encore plus mordant; et le grondement du tonnerre au loin promettait une autre nuit pluvieuse.**

**N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, les deux garçons choisirent de se coucher tôt.**

**Akira monta à l'étage pour se blottir sous ses couvertures, cherchant le sommeille il songea à la journée qui s'achevait; au final ils n'avaient pas fini la tache que Kaito leurs avait confié. La journée n'avait pas été très productive, ils n'avaient pas travaillés, ils ne pourraient pas s'endormirent ce soir en ayant la satisfaction que les rues étaient plus sur grâce à eux. Ces derniers temps, la bête s'était appuyé sur ce sentiment, cela lui permettait d'atténuer la culpabilité qu'il ressentait en usant des ses pour écraser d'autres riders. L'esprit du jeune homme vagabondait d'une pensée à une autres; puis sans comprendre pourquoi il se remémora le contacte de ses doigts sur la chevelure d'Agito, il sourit grisé par le souvenir du soyeux des mèches bleutées entre ses doigts. L'échelle grinça, Akira sourit connaissant déjà la raison de cette présence; il souleva ses couvertures et tandis les bras pour accueillir l'intrus grelotant, qui s'y blottit aussitôt, un remerciement murmuré lui parvint. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et resserra son étreinte, les bras de son cadet s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et il put sentir le souffle de ce dernier contre son torse. Sans réfléchir la bête glissa sa main dans les cheveux de son ami et les caressa tendrement. Le jeune garçon savoura un long moment la délicatesse de son ainé avant de prendre la main de ce dernier entre les siennes, de l'amener jusqu'à son visage et de se blottir tout contre cette paume chaude et affectueuse.**

**Le jeune homme à la crinière châtain caressa la joue du garçon, remarquant son extrême douceur, l'apparente fragilité que laissait trompeusement penser sa taille menu; et ses lèvres, qu'il effleura du bout des doigts, si douces et chaudes; il les sentit s'entrouvrirent sous son index mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les caresser de nouveau, le cadet se redressa pour se pencher sur la bête, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux en perpétuel rébellion du jeune homme. Akira sentit le poids du corps de son ami se posé sur lui et une chaleur enivrante s'empara de lui.**

**L'obscurité complète ne laissait rien voir et la bête fut surprit de sentir des lèvres brulantes se poser doucement sur les siennes, happé par un ardent désir d'amour, le jeune homme rendit le baisé qui lui était offert, glissa sa langue entre les lèvres de son cadet à la recherche de la sienne; il frissonna de plaisir lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois; humide et brulant, Akira savoura ce baisé comme si sa vie en dépendait.**

**Mais cet échange fut brisé par le fang king en quête d'oxygène, le béhémoth l'écouta haleter quelques instants mais ne put contenir son désir plus longtemps, il se pencha et captura ses lèvres en un effleurement chaste puis embrassa son cou délicat avec passion, goutant sa peau, prit plaisir à le sentir frissonner et gémir. ils mêlèrent leurs souffles dans une étreinte passionnée, un éclaire illumina la pièce, surprit les deux garçons cessèrent leurs baisés au moment même ou le tonnerre gronda. Akira sentit une sensation de déplaisante s'installer au niveau de son ventre, comme si le diable s'apprêtait à l'emporter jusqu'au tréfonds de la terre; il reporta néanmoins son attention sur son ami qui restait parfaitement immobile, semblable à un prédateur aux l'affut. La bête s'apprêta à poser une main sur son épaule lorsque le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre brutalement se fit entendre à l'étage inférieur. Le béhémoth sursauta de surprise en entendant Kaito bougonner tout seul. Le jeune Wanijima se coucha aussitôt, se blottit dans les couvertures et simula le sommeille. Akira mal à l'aise depuis le coups de tonnerre et quelque peu frustré s'allongea à son tour et suivit l 'exemple de son amant. Le sommeille bien des heures plus tard l'emporta.**

* * *

et voila deuxieme chapitre fini!

la fin est un peu frustrante n'est ce pas? moi aussi je trouve, on verra comment se deroule le prochain chapitre ;p

pour la course d'araignée (Altroen va bien rigoler!) je tien à préciser j'ai une peur bleu de ces bestioles, mais c'est pour prouver que eux (Agito et Akira) n'ont peur de rien, laors un grand pardon aux arachnophobes!

j'essayerai de faire vite pour le prochain chapitre!


	3. l'orage persiste

bonjours à tous et à toutes (si quelqu'un est en train de lire ça c'est un miracle!)

pour commencer le blabla officiel: tout ce ceci ne m'appartient pas et je n'utilise pas l'oeuvre de oh great! pour me faire des sous mais bien pour divertir.

enfin pardon pour l'attente (beaucoup trop longue) pour ce nouveau chapitre et merci à tous ceux qui ont le courage de le lire :D

* * *

La pénombre s'était déjà éclipsée lorsque la bête s'éveilla, dérangé dans son sommeille par un cliquetis de vaisselle provenant de l'étage inferieur.

Exaspéré par ce bruit insignifiant, le jeune homme abandonna l'espoir de se rendormir, il s'extirpa des couvertures chaudes pour constater son apparente solitude, en temps normale il n'y aurait eu là rien d'anormal. Mais ce jour là, Akira trouva déplaisante l'absence de vie qui régnait dans sa « chambre » les souvenirs de la nuit passée lui revinrent comme un boomerang. L'orage… la panne d'électricité… et Agito, surtout Agito! En réalité, le reste avait bien peu d'importance à ses yeux. Le jeune homme se remémora le soyeux des cheveux de son ami, ses joues, son cou… puis ses lèvres… si douces, si chaudes; à cette pensée, un dérangeant picotement se nicha au creux de ses reins, et la frustration de la veille revint le taquiner.

Le Behemoth prit son temps pour s'habiller, songeant à l'attitude à adopter avec le jeune Wanijima, après tout ils avaient échangés un baiser et plus encore, une étreinte passionnée. Mais plus dérangeant il ne savait pas vraiment qui il avait embrassé, à ce moment là, l'obscurité était si dense qu'il lui avait été impossible de discerner son amant; cette information lui avait semblé inutile tandis qu'ils mêlaient leurs souffles, mais, à présent elle semblait au contraire vital. Chez les Wanijima on risque sa vie, souvent pour pas grand-chose, et prendre dans ses bras la mauvaise personne était une cause de décès qu'Akira n'était pas prêt à risquer. La bête en était là de ses réflexions lorsque la douce voix de Kaito résonna:

- tu va descendre ton cul ou il faut que je vienne te chercher?

Le croco semblait de bonne humeur et le jeune Behemoth songea qu'il serait du suicide d'attraper son frère et de le câliner sous son nez, aussi, il prit la décision d'attendre qu'une occasion se présente pour discuter de la veille avec son cadet. Rassuré du comportement à tenir il descendit l'échelle et rejoignit ses hôtes à table.

L'air était froid et humide, le ciel gris et menaçant, pourtant Kaito n'était visiblement pas affecté par le mauvais temps.

Cet homme aux cheveux d'ivoire connu pour ses sauts d'humeurs dantesques, était pour la première fois depuis longtemps, de très bonne humeur, ce qui pour les habitants du camion était signe de désastre imminent. Dés qu'Akira s'était assit à table, jetant un coup d'œil furtif à son cadet, le crocodile avait immédiatement annoncé haut et clair, affublé d'un sourire carnassier, que la journée allait être chargé; les mois qu'il avait passé à enquêter sur un gang de riders répondant au doux nom de « crazy dogs »portaient enfin leurs fruits.

Le G-men avait obtenue de ce gang problématique, un combat loyale dans une zone qu'ils étaient sur de pouvoir métriser. Pour Akira et Agito cela signifiait: écraser l'ennemie en veillant à ce qu'aucun ne parvienne à s'échapper. S'était là une grosse prise, rien à voir avec le menu fretin qu'ils avaient eu à combattre ces dernières semaines, et Kaito était visiblement ravi de pouvoir mettre en charpie ce gang qui s'était autoproclamer roi de la ville, et qui menait la vie dur à de pauvres policiers complètement dépassés par l'air trecks.

Après le cour briefing qui avait eu lieu pendant le petit-déjeuner, les deux cadets avaient reçu leurs matinée libre, pourvu qu'ils arrivent au commissariat à midi pile et prêt à en découdre.

Akito avait choisit de rester au camion pour faire un peu de ménage, son frère se rendait au QG du G-men pour assurer les préparatifs de l'assaut de l'après-midi, le bête sauta sur l'opportunité qui lui était offerte et annonça à son ainé qu'il restait lui aussi à la maison.

La grenouille entama les corvées dés que Kaito eut fermé la porte, Akira le regarda s'affairer au ménage quelques instants avant de tenter une discussion:

- ça a l'air d'aller aujourd'hui, t'as retrouvé la forme.

Le plus jeune lui offrit un sourire chaleureux avant de lui répondre:

-l'orage semble s'être calmé.

-et Agito? Demanda aussitôt la bête

-… il va bien, tu t'inquiète pour lui? C'est drôlement gentil de ta part.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains ne put réprimer le rouge qui lui montait aux joues face au sourire insistant de son cadet. Akito ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'en remettre et enchaina:

-Agito et toi vous vous entendez vraiment bien, moi, j'ai toujours penser que vous étiez fait pour…

Le jeune Wanijima ne put finir sa phrase, son double démoniaque avait agrippé le bandeau médical qui obstruait sa vue et l'avait brutalement déplacé pour se libérer.

-t'as pas fini de dire des conneries? Je dois me préparer pour le combat de tout à l'heure, râla-t-il pour lui-même, passant devant Akira sans lui témoigner un quelconque intérêt, piqué au vif le jeune homme l'interpella.

-hey!

Le requin surprit se retourna vers lui

-quoi?

-euh… le béhémoth l'avait appelé sans vraiment réfléchir, il avait obtenu l'attention qu'il désirait mais ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

Agito s'approcha dangereusement , plantant son regard perçant dans celui de son ami.

-je vais finir par perdre patience, si tu as quelque chose à dire vas-y! mais si c'est pour me faire perdre mon temps tu va amèrement le regretter. Le ton était vaguement menaçant, et pour une raison qu'il ignorait l'ainé s'en trouva peiné. Il adressa une vague excuse à son hôte et grimpa l'échelle qui menait à l'étage supérieur. Il attrapa son uniforme du G-men qu'il jeta négligemment sur son lit, prit ses ATs et entreprit d'en vérifier soigneusement l'état.

-pardon…

Akira sursauta en entendant une petite voix murmurer une excuse à son oreille.

-Akito? Tu m'a fait peur. Le minuscule garçon affichait sur son visage délicat une tristesse à vous déchirer le cœur.

-je suis vraiment désolé Akira-kun. Tu sais, parfois Agito est méchant sans s'en rendre compte, il ne voulait pas te faire de peine tout à l'heure; il est juste encore à cran, avec le mauvais temps qui risque encore de craquer.

-t'en fait pas je comprend, Sourit le béhémoth. Son cadet afficha alors un large sourire.

-je vais te laisser te préparer, moi j'ai encore du ménage et Agito devra lui aussi se préparer! Sur ces mots l'innocente grenouille fit un bisou sur la joue d'Akira et fila à l'étage inférieur. Le jeune homme rouge coquelicot entreprit de terminer sa tache.

A midi pile les deux garçons étaient au commissariat armés de leurs ATs, prêts pour l'opération d'élimination. Le ciel était plus sombre que durant la matinée, Kaito était persuadé que le mauvais temps jouerait en leurs faveurs en déstabilisant l'adversaire. Après un rapide briefing le G-men se mit en marche vers le lieu du combat.

Durant le trajet qu'ils effectuaient en voiture, Kaito rappela une dernière fois à ses cadets ce qu'ils devaient faire:

-bon, officiellement on est le gang « Gigaer's wrath » soit la colère de Gigaer; c'est un combat en rang A, inutile de vous dire que tous les coups sont permis. Je me fiche de comment vous vous y prendrez mais je les veux tous!

« Gigaer's wrath » ce nom imaginer par le crocodile avait un sens caché qui n'avait pas échappé à ses cadets; ce clin d'œil au régalia d'Agito assurait à ce dernier la permission d'en faire usage si la situation l'exigeait.

Akira songea que si son ainé jugeait qu'il faudrait en appeler aux crocs, cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose: l'ennemie était très certainement redoutable, il leur faudrait agir avec prudence.

Le ciel gronda, l'air était lourd, la voiture qui transportait les membres du G-men roulait à vive allure; rapprochant inexorablement les prédateurs de leurs proies insouciantes.

* * *

les noms des gangs ont étés inventé par Altroen (que je remercie au passage)

ce chapitre est court je le regrette, mais à la base il était beaucoup plus long (et était censé être la chapitre final) mais j'ai décider de le séparer en deux car j'avais des difficultés à mettre l'histoire en scène comme je le voulait.

encore merci! et je tacherais de ne pas mettre autan de temps pour le prochain chapitre (même si je suis très fainéante)


End file.
